


LI(F)E

by orphan_account



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Thor, Teen!Loki, kid!loki, loki's bromance with everyone, normal loki, not trusted loki, wants a normal life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A second chance was all he want.No one would believe him, though.[Or when AOA!Loki was in MCU]





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is actually an experiment. What if a teenage Loki was in MCU and maybe for once not messing things up.  
> this maybe weird, but I hope you guys are willing to read this.  
> I hope.

Truly, a 10 hours marathon of Netflix and four boxes of cold pizza couldn’t have ruin Loki’s day. He was just relaxing on his couch, covered in stench and guilty pleasure. His apartment room was messy and dark even though it’s already noon, Loki had no interest in opening the drapes or turning on the lights.

 

He was tired from his mission yesterday. The All-Mother seemed like they’re interested to sacrifice Loki in the volcano to get their precious relic. And Loki was not amused at all.

 

So, Loki decided to lock himself in his apartment, away from reality and hopefully from his brother also. Thor had been asking how Loki was doing, sometimes following him around on his missions or when he was just walking to the nearby café like a stalker, and Thor always told Loki how happy he was that Loki finally found a way to do good for his honor and such.

 

Not that Loki cared.

 

He just decided to do service for the All-Mother so he could clean his criminal records that he didn’t remember doing. They call him ‘The Agent of Asgardia’. Cheesy much? Yes, tell that to the three thousand year old lady trio.

 

How he came all the way here was a long story itself. Involving a lot of fake deaths, lies, tricks, betrayals, distrust, unending love of a big brother, bla bla bla.

 

Well, you know how Loki works, right?

 

But, he didn’t care. All he knew was that he was a regular guy, living the life of a street magic performer in the heart of Paris, not wondering how he got there in the first place, too, just a couple of years ago. Trying to fight for a better – normal – life.

 

And look at him now. Stealing ancient relics for the great All-Mother of Asgard, untrusted by mostly everyone in the whole nine realms, accused by being a murderer and tried to conquer the world.

 

Loki felt like patting his back for the great achievement.

 

There was a knock on the door and Loki grunted.

 

“Loki open this damn door or I’ll kick your-“

 

“No need for violence, sweetheart” Loki quickly opened the door. Stood there on his front door, a red haired girl, with scowl and bags of food.

 

“Morning, Verity, went shopping?” Loki smiled brightly, despite the mess of his hair and the bags under his eyes.

 

Verity Willis gave Loki a glare, “What were you doing? I called you, you know,” She pushed Loki aside and went in his apartment, stepping on bags of chips and unknown trash, she was a mortal with an unusual abilities to see through lies, not to mentioned illusion and sarcasm, especially Loki’s, “And what’s with this place? It’s messy and smelled like Thor’s armpit.”

 

“I take that as an insult, do you have any idea how smelly his armpit is?” Loki made a fanning gesture in front of his nose.

 

“It was a metaphor, if you hadn’t notice, so you’ll realize how much you need to clean up.” Verity put her arms beside her hips, clearly pissed, though Loki had no idea why.

 

Loki raised his hands in defeat, “Alright, alright, I’ll clean this place up and take a shower, just don’t be angry at me for no apparent reason.”

 

Verity sighed, “I’m not angry, I’m just concerned about you.”

 

“Well, you sure look angry to me…” Loki muttered.

 

Verity growled, she put the bags of food down the table and looked back at Loki with a softer expression, “Don’t talk to me like your fine, Loki, you know you can’t lie to me”

 

Loki looked confused, but then realized what she meant, remembering the event the night before. Darkness, cold, fear, and so many awful things Loki doesn’t want to feel… Again.

 

“Does dreams came again didn’t they?” Verity asked concerned when Loki didn’t answer.

 

Loki nodded slowly, “Does aren’t dreams, Verity,” Loki corrected, “Does are memories…”

 

He was right. Loki may forgot about his old life or what he did before, but it doesn’t made him forget about the guilty feeling and regrets. He’s still afraid of what he did, might happen again in the future.

 

He didn’t want that to happen. He wanted to help other people as possible, so he could repay for his crimes. That’s why he agreed to work for the All-Mother, the only thing he could do now.

 

“You need help,” Verity said, “And I’m not sure with only interacting with me will help.”

 

Loki raised his eyebrows, “You don’t mean…”

 

“Yes, I do mean it.” Verity said it with full of determination, “You need to talk to the Avengers.”

 

Loki felt his stomach turning. That’s the last thing Loki needed, hanging out with a batch of Earth’s mightiest heroes, who coincidently Loki had fought before in his past life, while he tried to take over the world. And miserably failed at that attempt.

 

“They’ll kill me or put me in a prison to rot for eternity.” Loki spat.

 

“No they won’t,” Verity smiled reassuringly, “They’re the Avengers, they’re the good guys.”

 

“That’s another good reason why they hate me,” Loki sat down on his couch with a slump, “Why do I even have to do that? It’s pointless and they hate me.”

 

Verity sat softly next to him, her hand on his shoulder, “Because, you need to show them that you can be trusted, show them you’ve changed, that the ‘God of Evil’ days are over. You need to do it if you want to stop feeling guilty for yourself.”

 

Loki didn’t replied, he looked down at the half empty box of pizza, the red and yellow color of the pepperoni and cheese reminded Loki of Ironman, somehow. He doesn’t want to meet his former enemies -even though he never remembered calling them enemies- because he doesn’t want to remember the guilty feeling and regret. he tried hard to live his life through the thought that he was a god of lies and mischief, thinking of meeting the Avengers would only lived back his nightmares again.

 

“Maybe your right,” Loki finally said, Verity smile bloom, “But, that doesn’t mean I have to see them.”

 

“LOKI!”

 

“Loki.” A sudden voice came from Loki’s laptop, Both of the younglings turned towards the source. What they saw was three ladies in gowns and all of them looked beautiful and powerful. They are the All-Mother.

 

“We have a mission for you,” Said Lady Freyja.

 

“Let me guess, steal an ancient relic from a history museum.” Loki said sarcastically.

 

“That is true,” Said Lady Gaea, “But this time you will reclaim the Norn Stones from a certain group of mortals, The Avengers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!  
> If you guys are reading this, it might mean you guys succeeded in reading this till the end... or you guys just skipped the story and moved along to the note...  
> Any who, thanks for reading!


End file.
